


Action Movies

by Marx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, dirkjake - Freeform, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marx/pseuds/Marx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake go on a movie date. Dirk has some ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. That means this is also my first attempt at writing smut. If you like it, let me know. Tell me what I did right! If you didn't like it, please, by all means, let me know. I'm a big boy and I want to improve.
> 
> Also, this was written for my moirail Becca for her birthday. Happy b-day. Woo.
> 
> If you guys want to read it on tumblr the link is here!  
> http://chronicallywheezing.tumblr.com/post/59247523103/here-it-is-my-birthday-present-to-becca-she  
> cough cough give me notes cough cough

Jake’s fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt as he tried to make himself look as appealing as possible. A date with the enigmatic Dirk Strider! Jake would always wonder how he had grabbed Dirk’s attention so completely. He looked into the mirror he was standing in front of, pondered the necessity of a tie, decided against it, and unbuttoned the uppermost piece of his striped shirt. As he ran his fingers through his hair one last time, the dreadful sound of the doorbell rang relentlessly.  
“Oh dear, I’m not even close to prepared!” Jake sighed. As he approached the door, his knees started to shake. He tried his best to steady himself, failed miserably, and slowly pulled the door open. Leaning up against the porch railing was a muscular young man with sharp sunglasses and a cocky smirk on his face.  
“Hey there, Jake,” the young man said, “we’re going to the movies. Someone told me you like movies. Yo, are you okay? You seem a bit unstable.”  
Jake jumped at that statement and managed to squeak out an “I’m fine” and an “I love the cinema.” Dirk smiled, grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him out towards the sidewalk.  
“Come on, Jake. We don’t want to be late for our movie,” Dirk said as he yanked his shaky companion along. Jake felt a clenching in his throat as he reached helplessly for something to say. Finally, a high-pitched whine passed through his lips, causing Dirk to stop and turn towards him.  
Finally, the right words passed through Jake’s mind. “Dirk, my friend, what film did you have in mind for today?”  
“I don’t know, Jake. Whatever you want to see. My treat, okay?”  
“Well, alright.”  
The two silently continued their march to Jake’s favorite cinema. As the taciturn duo trod on, Jake couldn’t help but notice a glare coming from Dirk’s lustrous strawberry-blond hair. It was unbelievably shiny and it looked ridiculously soft. Jake felt a sudden heat in his cheeks and a desire to disappear completely when the thought of running his fingers through Dirk’s hair started playing on endless repeat in his head.  
“Jake? Are you awake in there, bro?”  
“Ah! I’m sorry?”  
“I said we’re here, man. What movie did you want to see? I think they’re still showing that movie with the girl with the really big breasts and the guns. I bet that has tons of adventure. Someone told me that was kind of your big cinematic fetish.”  
Of course, Jake had already seen the movie Dirk was talking about. He frequented the theater to catch the premieres of all of the latest action flicks. However, the fact that Dirk was catering to his interests made him incapable of responding with anything other than a squeak and a nod. Dirk got in line, bought two tickets, and strolled back over to Jake, who was still dumbfounded.  
“Come on, man. I’m completely sure the theater is going to be packed, so we want to get in there and get our seats as soon as we possibly can,” Dirk said with a smirk and an unmistakable slathering of sarcasm.  
Jake, while ineptly dodging Dirk’s hints, felt his stomach lodge itself tightly next to his Adam’s apple as Dirk grabbed his hand and led him to the door. He let out another, longer squeak as he felt the boy’s large fingers wrap around his own. No amount of exploring caves or roughhousing with wildlife could ever have prepared him for this moment. As countless synapses of pleasure, joy, excitement, and nervousness shot between his brain and various parts of his body, he finally found the steering wheel that directed his lower half and managed to traipse after his ironically excited companion.  
“Dirk, hold on for just a moment, please! I have a quick question. Might I ask why you called upon me today?”  
“I just wanted to hang out. Hang out and get to know you a little bit.”  
“But whatever made you choose me specifically? Out of every person around you, why me?”  
“You must have just gotten lucky, man,” Dirk replied as he quickly turned away and dropped Jake’s hand. “Do you want some candy or some popcorn? Or a drink?”  
Jake flexed his hand and followed Dirk up to the snack counter. After they grabbed their large quantities of sugary provisions, the two made their way to the proper theater. As they made their way through the dark hall, they could hear the sounds of the advertisements for coming attractions. The brightly-lit trailer for a crude comedy movie made it possible for the two boys to see the complete desolation of the theater.  
“Dirk, I thought you said the theater would be packed!” exclaimed Jake.  
“Come on. Let’s see if we can find some empty seats at the very top. There might be some right by the wall of the projector’s booth.”  
Dirk began making his way up the stairs, but he stopped when he sensed Jake’s absence.  
“Come on, Jake. We don’t want to lose our seats.”  
“Well, sure thing,” Jake sighed. “If you say so.”  
As the boys took their seats, Dirk reached around Jake and placed his arm at the top of his seat to make himself more comfortable. Jake gulped and frantically pushed his mind into overdrive; he just could not find anything to say. He finally settled on loudly clearing his throat, which sent him into a coughing fit.  
“Here, take some of this,” Dirk whispered as he held out his large soda. “It’ll help.”  
Jake took a sip and wheezed. “Dirk, we-ack-we need to talk. I’m beginning to thing you have ulterior motives, seeing as you have brought me to a seedy, dark room that all sorts of unsavory cretins probably frequent. What do you want from me?”  
“Is that what you think I am, bro? An… what was it? An ‘unsavory cretin?’ Ha, yeah. That’s definitely me. You’ve caught on, English. I brought you here to perform lewd and illicit acts with you. A guy just can’t be friendly anymore.”  
“You’re just such an enigma, Dirk. I can’t figure you out past those glasses, and I don’t understand what’s so special about me!”  
“Looks like you’re going to force me to come clean. Fine. It was bound to happen eventually. Look, Jake. I’m interested in you. That’s why I called you up. I wanted to get closer to the rugged, masculine Jake English.”  
“Interested in me, you say? What’s so interesting about me? I’ve always thought of myself as a tad ho-hum.”  
“Are you going to make me spell this out for you?” Dirk asked exasperatedly. “Here, this might make you understand.”  
Suddenly, Jake felt a warm, soft sensation pressing against his lips. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he realized what Dirk was doing to him. His natural instinct to resist quickly melted away as he let his mouth merge with his companion’s. Jake felt the warm, harsh pounding of Dirk’s breath on his cheek and the gentle tickle of Dirk’s fingers tracing a path from his neck to his chest, and then down towards his stomach. Jake gasped and moaned as he felt Dirk’s hand slip under his shirt and over his smooth, taut stomach.  
The boys shot back into their seats, spreading as far apart as they could, when they heard the loud sound of footsteps from the other side of the theater. An older, balding man carrying enough popcorn for a family of four walked in, looked directly at them, and took his seat in the middle of the theater.  
Jake lifted a hand to his face and felt where his cheeks had flushed. He jumped when he felt the heat that had built up under his skin. He pulled his hand away when Dirk leaned in close to whisper something in his ear.  
“Hey, Jake, do you think that guy has good hearing?”  
Jake gulped and made a failed attempt at catching his ragged breath before answering. “Wh-why do you ask? What does his hearing have to do with our enjoyment of th-th-the movie? Frankly, don’t you think we should be talking about something else!?”  
Dirk pulled his head away from Jake’s ear and looked away. “What else is there to talk about?”  
“What was that?” Jake gulped. “Could you be so kind as to explain what the hell you’re thinking?”  
“You kissed back, man. I could tell you enjoyed it. I know you came here with me for something.”  
“Is this what you meant when you said you were interested in me?”  
“I don’t know. You tell me, English.” Dirk smirked.  
“Then I guess… I must be interested in you too.”  
“Do you think he has good hearing?”  
“He looks kind of old. I don’t think so!”  
“Let’s find out,” Dirk whispered as he leaned in once more and began gently kissing the skin right above Jake’s collarbone.  
Jake felt an unbelievably electrifying sensation run all through his body. Currents shot out from the spot where Dirk’s lips pressed against him and traveled to every point on his body. He felt an unbearably pleasurable weightlessness in his lower stomach, and it took every fiber of his being to stifle a moan from escaping out into the open air. Jake would do anything to fight the embarrassment of being caught.  
“mmf-Dirk! What do you think you’re trying to do? That man will-“Jake said, before his mouth was roughly covered by Dirk’s hand.  
“Do you want him to hear us? His hearing can’t be that bad,” Dirk muttered, before returning his lips to Jake’s neck.  
Suddenly, Jake felt a completely different sensation. All of the organs in his body felt like they were lifted from their places and shoved up near his heart. It only took Jake half of a moment to realize that Dirk was sucking on his neck.  
“Mmmff! Nnmffftt!”  
“You’re going to want to stop that as quickly as you can,” Dirk whispered coldly, while piercing Jake with his implied gaze. “He’s only a few rows away. If you don’t want me to be forcibly stopped, then I suggest you do as I say. I can tell you want me to continue.” Dirk donned a sly smirk. “To be honest, I want to continue too. So please, be good for me.”  
“M-Mhmm!” Jake stared back into the semi-translucent abyss of Dirk’s sunglasses and nodded quickly.  
“That’s what I like to hear, English. Now, where was I?”  
Dirk returned his mouth to Jake’s neck and moved his hand away from Jake’s face. Instead of gagging Jake, he gently dragged his fingertips across his squirming partner’s chest. The light brushing made Jake squirm even more, but he was true to his word. He kept his mouth shut and muffled any potential moans from escaping his mouth.  
After just a few more seconds of enduring Dirk’s torture, Jake was sure he was experiencing a sensory overload. The crackling lightning shooting into his neck, the subtle pressure on his chest, and the growing fire below his belt mixed to drive him to insanity. He reached his left hand out towards Dirk’s shirt, grabbed a handful of fabric, and clenched tightly. With his other hand, he dug his fingernails into the open skin above his right knee until he saw the red marks. It was all he could do to hold himself back from letting all of the pleasures that he was experiencing explode out of him. He almost wrestled his lust into submission when Dirk began sliding his hand away from Jake’s chest and down towards his stomach.  
“Don’t worry.” Dirk whispered so quietly that Jake had to stretch his neck to hear him. “This isn’t going to hurt at all.”  
“What are you-” Jake began. He faltered when he felt Dirk’s fingers expertly undo the buckle of his belt, only to move on to the button of his pants. He felt a strong numbness in his legs and something resembling the firing of a gun in his stomach. His half-closed eyes shot open when he heard the faint sound of his zipper being slowly undone. “Dirk.” Dirk looked up at him and smirked. “Yeah.” A whisper of approval. Dirk nodded and pulled Jake’s pants open. Dirk gently pushed his fingers through the opening in Jake’s boxers until he felt something warm, smooth, and firm. Dirk’s fingertips felt strangely cold and unbearably amazing. Jake’s nerves almost snapped when he saw Dirk pull his penis out into the open, without worrying about the other pair of eyes in the room. He stared directly at the old man. Their companion couldn’t even afford them an errant glance. Dirk took this as an invitation to set his plan in motion, while Jake only felt slightly less comfortable. Before he could voice his concerns, however, he was shocked into silence when he felt the wetness of Dirk’s lips pass over his head. When Jake had slid halfway into Dirk’s mouth, he felt Dirk’s tongue start to slide systematically up, down, and around his shaft. Jake’s mind was running wild. He couldn’t pinpoint one single feeling. All he could comprehend was a sensation under his belt unlike any that he had felt before. His skin was stretched tightly and with each stroke, he twitched, forcing Dirk to take him deeper and deeper with every uncontrollable movement. Dirk tightly wrapped his fingers around Jake’s wrist and wrenched his hand up towards his head. Dirk dropped Jake’s hand on top of his head and returned his hand to between his trembling partner’s legs. Jake ran his fingers through Dirk’s soft, well-styled hair and tightened his grip. He gently pulled on the golden hair in his hands. Dirk’s head rose up, and Jake was met with two large orange eyes. Dirk’s sunglasses had slipped from their perch to a lower point on his nose, freeing his eyes from their dark cell. Dirk winked and forced himself down to his prior position. Jake detected Dirk’s rhythm and began forcibly pulling his hair to pull out of his mouth and pushing his head down to thrust back in.  
“Dirk, stop f-for a second, would y-you?” Jake panted, struggling to speak. “Have you, um… Have you d-done this before?”  
“Does it feel like I have?” Dirk laughed. “Maybe I’ll let you know after the movie, man.”  
Dirk jumped back into his regular motions as if Jake’s short interruption was nonexistent. Jake, unable to handle any more of Dirk’s unique method of torture, pushed down on the boy’s head with as much force as he could muster. Jake felt his stomach drop when he heard a quiet, harsh choking sound coming from the bottom of Dirk’s throat. He realized that he had pushed as far as he could. He had explored Dirk’s mouth completely. There were no more hidden secrets or undiscovered pleasures. But that didn’t matter. Dirk already had more than enough to offer. Jake was reminded of this when he felt the soft warmth of Dirk’s tongue slide from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip. Dirk began running his tongue in circles around the edge of Jake’s head. Jake felt his toes curl and his legs involuntarily straighten out and bump into the seat in front of him. His back straightened, and then curled backwards. Dirk pulled his lips past Jake’s head and stared into his eyes. Jake’s hips shot upwards as Dirk’s fingers wrapped around his slick erection. Dirk held on as the lower half of Jake’s body began twitching.  
Dirk smirked and whispered, “Go ahead, Jake,” before opening his mouth and positioning himself right in front of Jake’s head. Dirk stuck his tongue out right as a thick shot of semen burst into his mouth. It was warm and slippery, and he barely managed to swallow it without choking, but he smiled after it had gone down. His eyes met Jake’s, and he straightened himself back into his seat, fixed his glasses, and took a drink from his soda. Jake composed himself and put his clothes back on while desperately trying to catch his breath.  
“Dude, this movie is really shitty,” Dirk whispered.  
“Hey, screw you!” Jake replied. “This movie is great.”  
“Her shirt literally just got burned off and she made a pun about things getting hotter.”  
“I guess you’re right, Dirk. Jake laughed and glanced at Dirk’s hand, which had been offered to him, fingers open. He extended his own hand. The boys pressed their palms together, and then tightened their fingers. Jake looked at Dirk, who was suddenly enthralled by the movie. He turned his attention to the screen, set his head on Dirk’s shoulder, and enjoyed the rest of the film.


End file.
